


Chasing the stars

by AnnyZen



Category: Doctor Who, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, WeiLan Week 2019, a bit of a crack, professor is bad i warned you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyZen/pseuds/AnnyZen
Summary: There were always two of them - The Guardian and The Professor. For all of the eternity and beyond that.
Relationships: Shen Wei/Zhao Yunlan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Chasing the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about something like this for a while already so Weilan Week 2019 gave me a chance to write this staff. 
> 
> Unbeated and all mistakes are totally mine!

"Hello, sweetie!" - a soft voice comes out of nowhere.

Guardian spins around and asks: "Sorry, but who are you?"

"Awwww, you're breaking my heart, _A-Lan_. I'm a bit older and changed hairstyle now" - stranger-not-stranger moves his hips - "but you have to recognize me!"

  
A lot of people more than 500 years already have been calling him by full name - Zhao Yunlan - but none used short version - A-Lan. Except for one man. One man Guardian lost about 300 years ago. Or, now we can say, he _thought_ that he lost that man there and then.

  
"But you can't be here." - whispers Yunlan. "You died in the battle for Arcadia. I saw you! I tried to save you... And part of me died there too..."

  
Opponent shrugs and smiles devil-ish. He makes one step closer to the Guardian. Then one more. And again until almost hits confused man.

  
"You know, _my love_ , I missed you. I mean, really. After the last regeneration caused by painful death in that fire at the steps of Arcadia, I couldn't stop thinking about you. About what we were, about life we lived, about you stopping me from destroying a couple of planets again... And I missed you too damn much!" - the voice became whisper right in the ear.

  
"Professor!" - scandalized Yunlan makes a step back. "I lost you. 300 years ago! And now you come alive, free, happy, beautiful... And you are making it all this way? Like "Hello, I'm dead hell-knows-how-many years ago the love of life, worst enemy and best friend. Nice to see you again?" You really think you can come like that, _xiao Wei_?"

"Awww, your Guardian side is so much better than simple human's version - Yunlan. Such passion, such anger. The fire that can burn stars. And all mine. Awww, dear, let's play again?"

"I just got you, Professor. After 300 years of suffering and self-torture and being so alone you want to play again? What did you do already?"

"Your beloved Earth." - with a disgust answers Professor. "Your precious little Earth. The only thing that you love more than me. I need to get rid of it, at last."  
Instead of the answer Guardian simply turns around and runs towards Tardis as fast as he can.

Three hours and five or six (who counts?) Venusian cocktails later Professor hears a familiar sound.

"It took you too long, sweetie. Clocky-talkey staff and everything would be fixed. A bit out of practice, aren't you?" - says Shen Wei without bothering to turn around.

"Why do you do this again, Professor? Again and again. We could have been saving worlds and making planets, building empires and living ordinary life somewhere. But you always like this. Make troubles for me to solve them. Why? All 500 years - why?"

"My dearest A-Lan, it's simple, and you know the answer. Don't want to admit it but you know it too." He pushes himself off the chair and comes really close to Yunlan. "Some couples prefer massage or bathtub or arguing before sex. This is our special way. And you know it already. So stop being boring human and put on a leather jacket again. We are having a trip to someplace where we can be naked under the stars." - Professor makes waving off sign with a hand.

With a sigh Guardian obeys. On his way to Tardis for _that_ jacket he smiles.


End file.
